Letters
by CarllaCC
Summary: Por qué Damian nunca creería que su hermano mayor había muerto, comienza a enviarle mensajes. "Grayson, padre dice que has muerto. Sé que tus habilidades no son tan buenas como las mías pero incluso esa afirmación es graciosa. D.W" [One-short] -Posiblemente tenga secuela-


_**Este fic fue inspirado en una imagen sacada de Tumblr.**_

 _La historia está ambientada poco después que Damián reviva y he cambiado algunas cosas a mi gusto._

 _._

 _._

 _Letters_

 _._

 _._

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que había vuelto a la vida, es algo extraño, pero yo soy Damian Wayne, ni siquiera la muerte podría detenerme.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Claro, excepto una cosa.

Dentro de estas dos semanas, había visto a casi todos los miembros de la familia.

Menos a Grayson.

Ese gusano no se había dignado siquiera a visitarme… No es que me preocupe, sin embargo, me parece raro no haberlo visto aún. Ese estúpido es demasiado ruidoso como para no dar señales de vida.

Definitivamente había algo raro.

\- Damian – El llamado de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- Dime.

\- Toma, tu celular – Me hizo entrega de mi teléfono móvil – Lo había guardado desde tu muerte –El recordar que había muerto, sin duda se siente extraño – Ahora que estas de vuelta, decidí entregártelo. – Y sin más, se marchó.

Algo anda mal con mi padre, se ve distante… Más de lo normal.

De pronto mi teléfono comienza a vibrar. Son mensajes antiguos que seguramente recién habían llegado.

\- Grayson – Susurre para mí, al ver que ese mensaje era suyo.

Era de pocos días antes de mi muerte.

" _Hey little D! Voy a visitarlos pronto. Solo será algo realmente rápido. Nos vemos luego!~Dick"_

¿Debería escribirle algo? Es más que seguro que lo leerá, Grayson siempre está atento a su estúpido celular.

¿Qué le diré? No puedo reclamarle por no haber venido, eso sería completamente humillante.

¡Ya sé!

" _Grayson, mi padre está quieto… Más de lo usual. ¿Alguna idea del por qué? D.W_ "

Apreté el botón de enviar y me dirigí a la cueva. Debía entrenar.

.

.

Han pasado 3 días y el muy tarado no había contestado mi mensaje, ¿Debería visitarlo? No, mejor no. Hoy habrá una cena familiar, de seguro el fenómeno de circo vendría, para él la familia tiene un significado bastante especial.

 _ **Algunas horas después…**_

Era evidente que alguien faltaba en la mesa.

Grayson.

Todos comían silenciosamente, todos actuaban como si todo estuviera bien, pero sé muy bien que sus semblantes son extraños… Melancólicos.

Ya estoy harto.

\- Padre – Llame su atención y la de todos en la mesa.

\- Damian.

\- ¿Dónde está Grayson? – Todos dejaron de comer, de pronto Gordon se levantó y abandono el lugar rápidamente, siendo seguida por Drake.

\- Déjenos solos – Dijo secamente mi padre.

Todos abandonaron el lugar, con el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver como Alfred dejaba salir algunas lágrimas.

¿Qué demonios sucedía?

\- Padre, dime que está pasando.

\- Damian… - Se aclaró la garganta – Dick… - Bajo la mirada – Dick está muerto.

¡¿Qué?! No es posible… No es verdad.

\- No te creo – Solté – Él no está muerto, no lo está – Repetí.

\- Debes hacerlo, porque es cierto. – Su seriedad me asustaba.

\- Mientes – Susurre – Ni siquiera me estas mirando a los ojos. – En ese instante levanto su mirada.

\- Lo siento – Apenas pude escuchar su voz. Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

\- Como… ¿Cómo sucedió? – Ok, asumamos que es cierto, aunque aún es ridículo pensar en que Grayson esté muerto.

\- Pasaron muchas cosas Damian… - Nuevamente mi padre rehuía su mirada.

\- Pues dime.

\- ¿Escuchaste sobre el sindicato del crimen verdad?

\- Si.

\- Pues ellos capturaron a Dick y revelaron al mundo que era Nightwing, luego lo transformaron en una bomba humana. – Suspiro – La cuenta regresiva solo se detendría si su corazón dejaba de funcionar.

\- Tú… lo mataste.

\- Jamás lo haría, joder, ¡Era mi hijo!

\- ¿Entonces no pudiste salvar a tu hijo? ¿Nuevamente?

\- No hables mierda Damian. Hice todo lo que pude.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! no sé qué clase de broma es esta, pero ya no me parece tan divertido.

\- Damian, por favor entien-

-¡Tu entiende! – Le interrumpí – Grayson no está muerto y punto – Y sin más, me dirigí a mi habitación.

.

.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, encendí la computadora en busca de información.

 _ **Muerto.**_

 _ **¡Nightwing es Richard Grayson!**_

 _ **Nightwing ha muerto.**_

 _ **Hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne ha fallecido el pasado viernes.**_

Todo indicaba que realmente Dick ya no respiraba…

¡No! Grayson no estaba muerto, y él mismo me lo confirmaría.

" _Grayson, padre dice que has muerto. Sé que tus habilidades no son tan buenas como las mías pero incluso esa afirmación es graciosa. D.W_ "

No había respuesta.

Debo seguir intentando.

" _Grayson, dijiste que nos visitarías pronto. Pensé que eras un hombre de palabra. D.W_ "

Nada.

La idea de que el payaso de circo ya no esté vivo se hace cada vez más real. Inaceptable.

" _Grayson, no estoy riendo. Responde inmediatamente. D.W_ "

¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Tristeza? ¿Dolor? No lo sé.

" _Grayson, dije ahora. D.W_ "

¿Lagrimas? No recuerdo haber llorado nunca, ¿Por qué estoy llorando por ese inútil?

" _Grayson, por favor no estés muerto D.W"_

Recuerdos, miles de recuerdos llegan a mi mente y hacen que comience a temblar

 _Vive._

La voz de Grayson está en mi cabeza, no puedo sacármela.

 _Solo vive._

 _\- Aww little D está molesto, ¡Que ternura!_

 _\- Cierra la boca fenómeno volador._

 _._

 _\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí Dami._

 _\- No lo hago por preocupación, lo hago porque eres un inútil que no puede buscar una misión por sí mismo._

 _\- Sí, sí. Ven y dame un abrazo pequeño demonio._

 _\- No me toques._

 _._

 _-_ _ **tt**_ _\- Lo haces bien como Batman, Grayson._

 _\- Pero tú lo harás mejor D. Lo harás mucho mejor._

 _._

 _-¿Acaso Babybird quiere un videojuego?_

 _\- Estás loco, yo no tengo necesidad de algo tan básico como eso… Aunque si quieres, puedes regalármelo._

 _._

 _\- Grayson._

 _\- ¿Si?_

 _\- ¿Crees que yo debería haber nacido?_

 _\- Pues verás… Solo puedes averiguarlo viviendo._

 _._

\- Gracias – Murmure al viento.

Necesitaba decirle, aunque sea en silencio, que gracias a él me había hecho mejor persona, que gracias a su apoyo puedo ser quien soy ahora…

 **Las cosas cambian, crecen o se marchitan, pero la vida sigue.**

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

.

.

Posdata: Si ustedes así lo quieren, eso podría tener continuación. Solo díganlo en los comentarios.

Sin más que decir, se despide.

CarllaCC.


End file.
